wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darkspear Islands
The Darkspear Islands were the former home of the Darkspear tribe near the Maelstrom in the South Seas.Horde Player's Guide, 143 Thrall and the orcs had shipwrecked on one "lone island",Lands of Mystery, 74 within the Darkspear islands. The Alliance had set up a small outpost on the island, and Thrall was forced to destroy it in order to help out the Darkspear trolls who had been harassed by the forces. The island also had ogres, wolves, golems, gnolls, and lizards. Thrall found active volcanic vents which he thought may mean trouble in the near future. Soon after they were captured by murlocs and were taken underground. Under the island was an underground cavern system called the Underworld which served as a prison, mine, and temple for the Underworld Minions and their goddess the Sea Witch. Her minions included murlocs, ghosts, a tome wraith, sludges, skeletons, spiders, golems, and gnolls. Murlocs would kidnap races and take them into the cavern to be sacrificed to their goddess. Thrall fought his way out and Darkspear's leader, Sen'Jin was killed. The island was destroyed by the Sea Witch and her murlocs, and began to sink. Thrall was forced to hold off the murloc forces and the sea witch until he could get everyone off the island. The Darkspear tribe had lost their homeland — which had sunk to the bottom of the sea — and they agreed to travel to Kalimdor with Thrall. History During the Troll Wars, the Jungle trolls of the Darkspear tribe exiled themselves out of Stranglethorn Vale and decided to settle somewhere else in the world of Azeroth. Months after the death of Hakkar the Soulflayer, the Darkspear Jungle trolls managed to find a pair of islands.Troll Compendium/Jungle Troll Tribes During the time of the Third War, in which the Horde left Lordaeron behind, the Orc Shaman Thrall led a stolen fleet that was scattered and heavily damaged by a fierce thunderstorm. While the ships that remained with Thrall happened upon the Darkspear Islands, Thrall and his fleet began to repair their vessels until they made contact with the Darkspear's leader Sen'jin, the father of Vol'jin. When the Horde discovered that the humans of Kul Tiras had built an outpost on one of the Darkspear Island, Thrall led his best troops and to rid of them off the Darkspear's settlement before the Alliance could rally the strength to threaten the Orcs and Jungle trolls. Before the humans could do that, they were ambushed by an unnamed tribe of murlocs that led a suprise attack. Now that both forces were caught off-guard, and Thrall, Sen'jin, hundreds of Orcs, thousands of Jungle trolls, and many Alliance survivors found themselves captured. Taken to an underground cavern system, the murlocs presented their prisoners to their leader, Zar'jira. Eventually, Thrall fought his way out, merging the Alliance and Horde prisoners to fight together, but during the fight, Sen'jin was badly wounded by the murlocs and as the caves began to collapse, the father of Vol'jin told Thrall that it was he who would lead his people off the islands, according to his vision. Thrall brought the trolls to forever join and be part of the Horde. Without hestiating, the Jungle trolls of the Darkspear proudly accepted Thrall's offer and would settle in a new home that would be safe for them to live and survive.The Fires Down Below Zar'jira was very enraged after her temple had fallen and immediately caused one of the island's volcano to erupt. During the volcano's eruption, the sadistic Sea Witch began to attack the Thrall's camp while the Alliance and Horde ships' were fully repaired and ready to leave. As the Murlocs tried to stop them from escaping, Thrall decided to stay behind and give his forces to evacuate safely while he held off the enemy and reduced all the Jungle trolls to be brought with them. The island was thought to be destroyed by the Zar'jira when the Horde sailed away to Kalimdor, but it turns out that it hadn't. Thousands of Jungle trolls remained on the islands, including one of their leaders Master Gadrin, and would remain in contact with their Horde allies and driving off the Murlocs that continued to threaten them. After several months, Vol'jin and Zalazane returned to the Darkspear Islands and all the remaining Jungle trolls prepared to make their final leave and rejoin the rest of the Darkspear trolls in Durotar.Countdown to Extinction Inhabitants Sentient creatures * (Kul Tiras Marines) * s * (Kul Tiras Marines) * s (Kul Tiras Marines) * s * s * s * Sasquatch Wild creatures *Alchu bugs *Giant spiders (In the underground caverns) *Kommu (Presumably some sort of animal) * Raptors * Salamanders (In the underground caverns) * Thunder lizards * Wolves Monsters * Ghosts (In the underground caverns) * Golems * Skeletons (In the underground caverns) * Sludges (In the underground caverns) References Category:Horde Player's Guide Category:Islands Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Lore regions Category:Warcraft III